Movie Night
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: It started out with a simple goal. Movie night. But when you're an Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. nothing is ever simple.


Movie Night

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Marvel or ABC. Author's Note: Happy Halloween. Hope you enjoy this.**_

Skye was trying to get some sleep. She kept hearing some talking and things hitting the wall. She got out of bed and put on a large t-shirt over her underwear. She headed over to the noise. It was coming from Fitz's room.

"Fitz, stop! People are trying to sleep!" She heard Simmons' voice. Skye's jaw dropped.

"Come on, we need to get started so the noise blends in." Fitz said.

"How are we going to do this?" Simmons asked.

"Well, let's lay on the floor. It'll be easier." Fitz told her.

"But it'll be better if we're on the bed." Simmons whined.

"Fine, we'll get on the bed. If it'll make you happy." Fitz said. Skye hadn't moved from in front of the closed door. She didn't know what to do. Leave and just endure the sound, or knock and ruin their moment.

"Okay, so, final choice." Simmons said. "Which one?"

"Aladdin." Fitz said. Skye cocked her eyebrow.

"No, you pick that every time!" Simmons said.

"Says the girl who always wants Beauty and the Beast." Fitz countered.

"What?!" Skye said, louder than she probably should have. She covered her mouth, but the two of them had already stopped talking. The door opened a second later.

"Skye?" Simmons asked. "What are you doing?"

"Um, uh. I thought you and Fitz were, well, you know."

"Having movie night?" Simmons asked.

"No, that's not what it sounded like at all."

"That's because _someone _likes to have tickle fights because he knows he isn't ticklish and I am." Simmons said.

"Okay. So, what are you watching?" Skye asked.

"We don't know, he wants Aladdin, and I want Beauty and the Beast. It always come to this, so Skye good timing, you can pick. Which is your favorite?" Simmons asked her.

"Um, well, Emperor's New Groove, but that's not a choice, so."

"How is that in any way better than Aladdin?" She heard Fitz say.

"I'm sorry, I just don't like musicals that much." Skye admitted starting to walk away.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily." Simmons said pulling her into the room.

* * *

Ward was trying to get some sleep. He kept hearing talking that was getting louder and louder. He got out of bed and put on a t-shirt to cover his chest. He put on some sweats and started to walk over to the noise. It was coming from Fitz's room.

"Hey!" He said. It got quiet. Skye opened the door. "Skye?" Ward asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Get in here!" She said pulling him in. "Explain to them how The Emperor's New Groove is the best Disney movie. Better than Aladdin and Beauty and the Beast."

"Hey! Why do I have to agree with you. I have my own opinions you know. Besides, Hercules is an all around better movie."

"Hercules. Really?" Skye asked. "Oh, I'm sad. I have two families that love me. I'm so aloooooooone." Skye mocked.

"Oh, look, I've been turned into a llama. I'm so aloooooooone." Ward mocked right back.

"Okay, you aren't winning this." Skye said. FitzSimmons just watched the two of them, fascinated.

* * *

Coulson was trying to get some sleep. He kept hearing talking that was getting louder and louder. He got out of bed and walked to the noise in his suit. The noise was coming from Fitz's room.

"Fitz, did you build the A.I. that can talk to you?" Coulson asked. Simmons opened the door.

"Hi." She said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's movie night. Can you turn it down a little?"

"Haven't started yet." Simmons said.

"It's almost midnight, usually the movie is ending about now."

"Come in." Simmons said. Coulson saw the argument going on.

"Go The Distance is one of the greatest songs Disney has!" Ward said.

"I don't care. I don't like musicals!" Skye told him for the hundredth time.

"How long has this been going on?" Coulson asked.

"Few hours now." Fitz said eating the popcorn that was meant for the movie. It was almost empty.

"Ward! Skye!" Coulson said. They stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Let's just agree to disagree and watch Pinocchio." Coulson said.

"What?" Everybody else in the room said.

"Come on A.C. I knew you were old fashioned, but Pinocchio?" Skye asked.

* * *

May was trying to get some sleep. She kept hearing talking that was getting louder and louder. She walked over to the noise. It was coming from Fitz's room. She knocked on the door. Fitz answered it.

"Oh, I was wondering when we'd get the whole team." Fitz said. May looked inside and saw everybody.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Movie night." Fitz explained.

"Pinocchio's story is really great!" Coulson said.

"Really? An argument over the best Disney film?"

"'fraid so." Fitz said.

"Hmph. Everyone knows it's Mulan." She said walking out and to her bed.

"Look. I'm getting tired, but this doesn't mean you've won." Skye announced. She started to leave

"Yes it does." Ward teased.

"No it doesn't." Skye said before the door shut. Ward left after her to get the last word.

"Well, you guys can start your movie now." Coulson said leaving.

Fitz got up to put Aladdin in.

"Um, what are you doing?" Simmons asked.

"Starting the movie."

"We're not watching Aladdin!" Simmons said

"But, Abu!"

"No."

"Come on, you never let me have a monkey. Besides, Aladdin gets louder faster. We can start earlier. I mean, it's not like we ever watch the movie." Fitz pointed out.

"Fine. Put in Aladdin then get in bed with me." Simmons said with a wink.

_**Well, I hope you like that. I was writing "Do You See What I See?" when I got this idea and I knew I couldn't fit it into the story. I hope you enjoyed it. I know I had a fun time writing it.**_


End file.
